


A Kiss

by HisHeartKiller



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adorable, M/M, Shy, Touch, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisHeartKiller/pseuds/HisHeartKiller
Summary: let me know what you think





	A Kiss

Carl was on a run on his own when he met a man named Negan. 

This was before everything. 

Negan watched as this one eyed teenager took down six walkers on his own. 

He chuckled and clapped causing Carl to jump. 

That was there first meeting. They talked Carl could tell this guy was full of shit but he treated him like a human. Not like a broken piece of glass. 

They returned to the same spot for weeks meeting up, talking. 

Then one day Negan grabbed him and shoved him against a tree. 

Carl didnt stop him he just leaned into it. 

They kissed. One hot hard passionate kiss. 

"I got a whole lot to teach you kid." He chuckled and left Carl panting for more. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think


End file.
